Prussialicious
by Awesomenessx3
Summary: Prussia storms into the room with all the other nations to inform them about his awesomeness.


The nations were sitting the room together, not for any particular reason.

When Prussia suddenly bursted into the room with a radio blasting an instrumental of Fergielicious, and started singing.

Listen up y'all cuz this is it  
>The beat that I'm banging is Awesomeness.<br>Prussia-licious, definition make them vital regions get invaded  
>You could see me, you can't beat me,<br>I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, I got reasons why I'm awesome, wars just come and go as seasons  
>Prussia-licious, so awesome, but it ain't promiscious, and if you were suspicious, all that shit is fictious<p>

He turned to the left side of the room, continuing.

I invade vital regions  
>That puts them enemies on rock, rock<br>And they be lining down the block  
>Just to watch<p>

So awesome, (it's epic, epic)  
>So awesome, (I put them enemies on rock, rock)<br>So awesome, (They wanna be like me)  
>I'm Prussia-licious (A-a-a-a-a-awesome, awesome)<p>

Prussia-licious def-  
>Prussia-licious def-<br>Prussia-licious def-  
>Prussia-licious definition make them vital regions get invaded<p>

By by "def-" he ticked his head to the side, grinning widely.

They always claim they know me  
>Comin' to call me lonely (Hey, loner)<p>

I'm the P to the R, U, S, the S, and IA  
>And can't no other nation put it down like me<p>

All the other nation's either looked at each other or Prussia dumbfounded.

I'm Prussia-licious (So awesome)  
>My body stay vicious<br>I be up in the gym, just to work on my fitness  
>He's my witness (Chirp, chirp)<p>

I put yo' enemy on rock, rock  
>And they be lining down the block<br>Jus to watch my awesome

So awesome, (it's epic, epic)  
>So awesome, (I put them enemies on rock, rock)<br>So awesome, (They wanna be like me)  
>Prussia-licious (Hold, hold, hold, hold up! I'm awesome)<p>

Germany whispered something to Austria. Looking rather ashamed. Gilbert, ofcourse with all the awesomeness he was, noticed this and turned to him.

West, West, West  
>If you really think that<br>Brüder, get some sense  
>Maybe then you'll understand<br>I'm awesome, awesome

I'll be awesome and epic  
>It's so fun, fun<br>Don't hit me with that pan

He looked at Hungary, pointing at the frying pan she was holding.

P to the R to the U S S- Man you're awesome,  
>U S S- man you're awesome<br>I to the A, to the L I C I O U S  
>To the P, to the R, to the, to the, to the, hit it Prussia<p>

All the time I turn around  
>Brüder's rather ashamed<br>Always looking at up at me, that time has changed  
>I just wanna say it now-<br>I ain't trying to round up drama,  
>Little brother I don't wanna take your advice<br>Cause you know it's un-awesome  
>Just a little bit conceited I keep on sounding<br>But Austria will eat my dust  
>I'm jus tryin' to tell<br>that I can't believe Hungary's a girl  
>Cause she said she had a-<p>

Hungary glared at him viciously, gripping the pan so hard her hand was turning white.

Prussia turned to the other side of the room quickly, facing the Benelux.

Awesomeness (So epic)  
>But I ain't promiscious, and if you were suspicious,<br>all that shit is fictious

I invade vital regions  
>That puts them enemies on rock, rock<br>And they be lining down the block  
>Just to watch how I'm awesome (awesome, awesome, awesome)<p>

Vier, drei, zwei, ein  
>My body stay vicious,<br>I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
>He's my witness (Chirp, chirp)<p>

Prussia gestured to the yellow bird on his head.

I put yo' enemy on rock, rock  
>And they be lining down the block<br>Just to watch my awesome

So awesome  
>So awesome<br>So awesome  
>I'm Prussia-licious, a-a-a-a-a-awesome, awesome<br>It's so awesome  
>So awesome<p>

I'm Prussia-licious, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

A to the W, to the E S O M E- man you're awesome  
>A to the W, to E S O M E- ma you're awesome<br>A to the W, to the E S O M E- man you're awesome  
>A to the W, to the, to the, (Vier, drei, zwei, ein)<p>

G to the B, to the L I C I O U S  
>To the G, to the B, to the L I C I O U S<br>To the G to the B, to the L I C I O U S  
>To the G, to the B, to the, to the, to the (vier, drei, zwei, ein)<p>

A to the W, to the E S O M E- man you're awesome  
>A to the W, to E S O M E- man you're awesome<br>A to the W, to the E S O M E- man you're awesome  
>A to the W, to the, to the, (Vier, drei, zwei, ein)<p>

G to the B, to the L I C I O U S  
>To the G, to the B, to the L I C I O U S<br>To the G to the B, to the L I C I O U S  
>To the G, to the B, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...<p>

And with that being sung, Prussia ran off to be even more awesome. As he ran out of the room, he was followed by some flying objects, thrown by Austria and Hungary.


End file.
